Hell Bent
by alliekatt314
Summary: Persephone Scott is the smartass nanny to Gray Mitchell and therefore accompanying him and his cute brother, Zach, in their luxury vacation to Jurassic World. Upon arrival she meets the park manager Claire Dearing, Claire’s assistant Luciana, and the newest asset trainer, Althea. Along the way Persephone, lovingly called Perry, bumps into the illegal human-raptor hybrid, Echidna.
1. Introduction

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

 **III**

Althea Foster

 **III**

"Hey there," I coo as I press my hands against the glass dome.

Inside the glass incubator lay two eggs; one is stirring and cracking.

"Come on little guy," I praise as a claw cracks through. I watch in awe as the tiny clawed paw breaks away pieces of the shell until an eye is revealed.

The second egg soon starts shuddering and cracking.

The lab is silent except for the sounds of the babies being born from their shells.

The first egg soon splits in half and a tiny T-Rex looking dinosaur spills out.

"There you go! Welcome to the world little one," I greet excitedly.

Only taking my eyes away for a moment do I grab my mom's security pass and scan it on the incubator control pad.

The glass slides open allowing me to reach in and gingerly pick up the baby.

"Hello," I whisper as I hold the creature up to my eyes.

Her eyes meet mine and she begins to coo.

"It's nice to meet you too."

The small being makes a clicking noise and curls up in my hand.

"I'll call you Isla," I decide. Just as the words leave my mouth the second she'll cracks open and another baby dinosaur pops out. "Like this island."

Carefully with my free hand I reach in and scoop the infant up.

Once again I bring this one up to my eyes and smile. The orange eyes meet my own blue ones and blink twice.

"We're glad to have you," I say and the baby makes a chattering noise. "You'll be Ivory."

The babies chatter and cling to my hands, their tiny claws causing little damage.

"Aw I love you," I gush and nuzzle the tiny creatures.

"What are you doing?"

"What?!" I whip around in surprise bringing me face to face with a furious scientist. "Nothing at all, I was just-" My words are cut off by hissing from the babies, hissing at the angry man. "They were hatching and I didn't want them to be alone."

"You fool! They imprinted on you!" he growls and I raise an eyebrow. Imprinted? Like in Twilight?

"Pshhhh no way, all I'd do was watch them be born and then pick them up. It's not like I was the first living thing they-oh wait," I ramble nervously and blush. "Yeah they imprinted on me." The man sighs deeply and holds his face in his hands.

"This is not good, now the assets won't cooperate with anyone but this girl," he groans.

"I'm still right here," I remark pointedly. "I'm sorry Mr-" I pause to read his name tag before continuing. "Mr Wu, but I'm sure we can talk with Ms Dearing and sort this out."

"Talk with me about what?" Claire inquires as she steps into the lab followed by the investors, including my mom.

"Nothing!" I exclaim hastily and she frowns.

"Thea what are you holding?" my mother, Jayla Foster, asks and squints at me.

"Just our million dollar investments," Mr Will deadpan and steps aside to give view to Ms Dearing, Jayla Foster, and the two other businessmen.

Ms Dearing goes pale while the others all gasp in shock.

"The assets imprinted on her," Mr Wu adds, making my mother go pale.

"Uh it was an accident?"


	2. Chapter 1 Nanny

Persephone

 **III**

"I'm going to assume you want your fact books on the carry-on," I state as I begin neatly packing dinosaur books into the red backpack.

Gray isn't paying attention, he's looking through a camera toy at images of dinosaurs. He's extremely excited, but also extremely nervous about going to Jurassic World.

"Perry?"

"Yeah, hon?"

"Do my parents talk to you?" he asks but keeps his eyes on the toy. Like the toy, a Viewmaster, his entire room is covered with dinosaurs.

"Course they do," I say.

"Do they talk about adult stuff with you?" he presses and I raise an eyebrow. This kid is onto me.

"Sometimes."

"Boys, let's do this!" Karen yells from outside. She seems to be done packing the Nissan minivan. "Perry!"

"Come on Gray, are you taking the Viewmaster?" I ask, but he doesn't respond.

In a minute his mom is knocking at the door.

"Gray? Perry?"

"Come in, Mrs. Mitchell," I call and she enters. "I was just finishing up Gray's carry on."

"Thanks, Perry," she says briskly before rushing up to Gray. "Honey, what're you doin'? What is this here?" Mrs. Mitchell gently takes the Viewmaster from away and sets it down. "Let's go. Come on, honey your flight's in two hours." She looks to me as I zip his bag and hand it to her.

"Dane County Airport is thirty-six minutes away, sixty with traffic," Gray responds shortly.

"How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?" she counters with a grin and Gray smiles sheepishly. "Hmm? How many of those?" Mrs. Mitchell passes Gray his bag and ushers him from the room. I follow close behind.

Just before we exit his room she pauses.

"Feed the monster under your bed?"

"Yes." Mrs. Mitchell grins and nudges us out, shutting the door behind us.

Not a second later Gray runs down the stairs and goes barreling out the front door of their two-story suburban home.

I chuckle and follow with Mrs. Mitchell.

Outside Zach Mitchell, Gray's older brother and my friend, is saying a tragic goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Call me every day. And text me pics so I don't forget what you look like," she gushes and I roll my eyes. She is so into Zach and he is so not into her.

"I'll only be gone a week," Zach grumbles.

"But it'll feel like forever," she whines.

"Zach, you're not goin' off to war, here. Please. Come on," Mr. Mitchell calls from the driver's seat. He looks equal parts impatient and amused.

Zach and his girlfriend stare into one another's eyes, her more intently than him.

Secretly his less than involvement in the relationship makes me happy.

"I-"

"I love you."

"Will see you later," Zach finishes without pause. He seems unfazed by her proclamation and she unfazed by his answer.

"Vamanos! You too Perry!" Mr. Mitchell yells.

"Yes sir Mr. Mitchell sir," I respond and walks down the steps.

"Bye. Okay," Zach says.

"Bye," she murmurs. "I wish I could come."

"Sorry only family...and Perry," Zach replies. I watch with crossed arms and a curious stare.

"Why does she get to go?" his girlfriend pouts.

"I'm the nanny," I cut in cheekily and back step towards the van. "Let's go Zach Attack." Zach shrugs me off and kisses his girlfriend one last time. I huff and hop into the back of the van next to Gray.

Zach runs to the van as his father starts up the engine and crawls in the back next to me.

Unfortunately, I am squished between him and Gray.

Zach's girlfriend waves somberly at us.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart," Mrs. Mitchell sympathizes.

"Are you gonna be okay?" his dad teases but the sullen Zach ignores them. Instead of a human conversation, he slides on his Beats headphones and tunes us out.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell I will assure Zach does not die of heartbreak," I promise sarcastically.

"You're a blessing Perry."

 **III**

Christmas music plays and lovely decorations cover the entire airport.

We stand in front of the security gate as Mrs. Mitchell and Mr. Mitchell say goodbye to their sons.

"Everything right on there?" Mrs. Mitchell asks as she looks over the tickets with Gray. Gray nods dutifully and she smiles but tears are behind her eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mitchell I checked the tickets twice already," I assure and rub Gray's shoulders.

"Thank you, Perry," she says and squeezes my hand. Her smile and pleasant demeanor seem a little forced. "I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun."

She suddenly gets serious and cups Gray's cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he returns and hugs her tightly. The hug lasts a little too long. Something isn't quite right. While hugging his mother, Gray looks over at his father, and he seems a little uncomfortable but he manages a small smile.

I know what's taking place, they told me, but Zach and Gray seem happily oblivious.

"Okay. Right. All right, um, let's give these to Perry, okay?" Mrs. Mitchell suggest after she finally lets Gray go. I turn and hold out my hand as she passes the tickets over. "Hey, Zach?"

Zach isn't paying attention. He has the hood of his jacket up over his head and his headphones blasting music into his ears as per usual.

"Zach? Zach can you please look out for your brother," she requests and grabs his hoodie. He jerks and pulls his headphones off. "Take care of your brother okay?"

"Isn't that what Perry's for?" he deadpans and I roll my eyes.

"Look out for her too okay? You all have to look or for each other," she insists and Zach shrugs indifferently.

"Listen to your mother," Mr. Mitchell cuts in.

"Alright take care of each other and answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay?" she persists. She is reluctant to let us go.

"I'll stay in touch Mrs. Mitchell," I chime in.

"Thank you, Persephone. And remember, if something chases you..." she pauses for dramatic effect and leans in close. "Run."

The single word sends a shiver down my spine, I haven't forgotten the other Jurassic Park.

"Yeah, you're funny," Zach huffs sarcastically. "Come on Gray, Stef, let's go." I try not to blush at the stupid nickname reserved only for Zach.

Zach ushers Gray along but Karen and Scott pull me back.

"Bye, guys," she calls them turns to me with a serious face. "You'll keep an eye on them? Make sure they don't do anything stupid, make sure Zach isn't mean to Gray, and make sure no dinosaurs eat them."

"I will not let your sons be eaten Mrs. Mitchell," I promise. "Don't worry I'll watch them, it's my job."

"I knew I could count on you," she sighs in relief and hugs me briefly. "Have fun."

"I will, bye now," I say and speed walk to catch up with Zach and Gray.

"I miss you already!" she calls to her boys. I wave and Gray does too. The second Gray and Zach turn their backs I watch the Mitchell's acts drop and their smiles turn to frowns.

They don't want the boys to know the real reason they're being sent away.


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

Persephone

 **III**

"Gray look out the window," I encourage the young boy. He's excitedly vibrating in his seat rattling off a million facts about dinosaurs. His eyes immediately go to the window and he gazes at the magnificence of Costa Rica.

Beside me, Zach is sleeping while listening to loud music.

"Zach?" I nudge the boy but he barely moves. "Zach wake up, we're about to touch down." Still nothing so I grab his shoulder and shake it. "Zach!"

"Phonie!" he yelps as he jolts awake.

Zach has two nicknames for me: Stef and Phonie. He calls me Stef normally and Phonie when he's upset. Both are names I never let anyone else call me; everyone else calls me Perry.

"Phonie? Aw Zach, have you woken on the wrong side of the plane seat?" I coo in a mocking tone.

"Shut up," he grumbles.

"You know I can't do that. Now look alive we're landing."

Zach rolls his eyes, he is unimpressed by the Airlines Boeing 757 landing on the Costa Rican tarmac.

 **III**

It takes two hours of wrangling luggage, asking for directions, and corralling Gray for us to finally get on the ferry for Isla Nunbar.

The ferry itself is plastered with Jurassic World logos.

"How big is the island?" Gray inquires as I usher him onto the ramps for the ferry.

"Big," Zach answers absently.

"I'm sure we'll find out at the visitors center," I say.

"But how many pounds? Will they have that in the visitors center?" Gray prompts and I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. How would one know how much an island weighs?

"That doesn't make sense," Zach grumbles but Gray remains optimistic.

"Come on Perry lets get a spot at the front!"

 **III**

The ferry sails across the water sending wind rushing past us in the nicest way. Gray and Zach are by my side holding to the railings as well.

"When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week," Gray states cheerily.

"That much? I eat more than that," I home and Gray chuckles.

Zach isn't paying attention, he's smiling at some pretty teenage girls on a lower deck. I try to ignore him and his disinterest.

A few minutes later, Isla Nublar comes into view and the ferry shoots towards it.

We arrive at be dock by ten minutes later.

"Gray stay close by or I'll make you hold my hand for the entire trip," I advise to keep the young boy near. He's been running ahead and I don't want to lose him. Gray nods and takes a grip on my sleeve anyway.

The boys and I disembark from the ship along with the other passengers. A park announcers voice is heard over a P.A. system.

"Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."

Zach abruptly stops as the announcement begins to repeat in other languages.

Zach nudges me and gestures ahead where a bored-looking woman wearing sunglasses, holding a sign with our names on it, awaits us.

"Who's that?" I mutter.

"Not Aunt Claire," Zach huffs.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray questions and Zach shrugs sullenly.

Reluctantly we trudge over to meet the woman who introduces herself as Zara Young, Claire's assistant.

She takes us to the monorail system while barely speaking a word.

 **III**

On the train Gray is seated next to me, Zach in the seat in front of us, and the ever watchful Zara is lounging behind us. Without her sunglasses, one can really see the boredom on her face. She's almost as bad as Zach who's crossing his arms with the most sullen expression.

Gray gleefully elbows me and prods Zach to gesture to a million things. I am patient and intent but Zach ignores him.

Outside the train, the beautiful landscape passes us by. The island is so full of plant life and natural beauty.

"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago," a monorail employ announces making Gray leap up. He takes my hand and pulls me to the front, pushing others aside as he goes.

The main entrance greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads 'JURASSIC WORLD' in large blue letters.

Gray, the other passengers, as me watch in awe as the doors creak open, allowing the train to pass through.

The scenery and the park itself is all very surreal.

 **III**

After the lovely ride, we get off at the Monorail Hub.

The amount of advertisements covering the place is almost equal to the number of people milling around.

Gray rushes excitedly through the crowd with my hand in his. The sweet boy doesn't care about the judgment of others and he doesn't care that he's 'too old' to hold my hand.

"Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times," the announcer says over the intercoms. The announcer also prattles about deals, rides, and special events.

Gray gawks at everything he sees in sharp contrast to Zach's glumness. He and Zara follow behind; she is having difficulty keeping pace with him. She checks her wristwatch and I resist rolling my eyes.

"Your aunt arranged to meet you at one o'clock," Zara informs as she checks her wristwatch. "Can he slow down?" she calls, somewhat annoyed. I snicker as I easily keep up with the exuberant boy.

"Nope," Zach deadpans.

Gray and I have already gotten on a nearby escalator and he begins to gesture excitedly to them.

"Come on!"

"Yeah hurry up Zachasoraus," I tease and he rolls his eyes.

"Whatever Persephodon," he snaps back and I laugh.

I have a feeling the nicknames will stick.

 **III**

Zara opens the door and enters a lavish-looking hotel room with the boys and I entering behind her.

It was a short walk from the monorail hub to the resort.

I gape at the huge room, there are two beds, a couch, a large tv, a balcony, a full bathroom, and a kitchenette. Attached to the main room is another with a single bed and a half bath. The style is a rustic modern twist with sleek wood patterns and beige accents.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get on all the rides without waiting in line," Zara explains and picks up a blue box waiting on the first bed. Inside lay the bright blue wristbands. Zara hands two to me and the last to Zach.

I slide mine on and then wrangle Gray into his. He is impatiently futzing with the big screen TV.

"Let's go!"

Zach, looking at his iPhone, goes and flops down on the bed. This kid makes me want to roll my eyes into the back of my skull. How can he have no appreciation for the miracle of science that this place is?

"Dude, she said we had to wait," Zach grumbles.

"Stop being rude to your brother," I hiss to him. He returns with a withering look to which I respond with my own crushing stare.

"Fine, I'll be civil," he relents and I grin.

"Thanks, Zach darling," I coo and ruffle his hair. He recoils and glares, but underneath I see a smile.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Gray whines. He runs and opens the windows, looking out at the park. Beyond the hotel room balcony, the sun burns bright onto Jurassic World, and built beside the fences of the Mosasaur Lagoon stands the Monorail. Standing big and proud, The Innovation Center can be seen from afar along with Main Street below it with massive amounts of tourists walking back and forth to each attractional building.

It's all so huge and slightly intimidating.

"I'm sure Miss Young would be willing to take us to a few of the attractions," I murmur to Gray and shoot Zara a pleading look. Gray will only grow more impatient and restless as the time passes. I'm convinced he'll escape the hotel and go off by himself if he's forced to wait too long. "Just ask nicely and use those puppy eyes." Gray grins widely and I wink at him slyly.

"Miss Zara would you pretty please take us to the park?" he begs and flashes the puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine," Zara grumbles and Gray cheers. "But not too many places." Gray is not dissuaded by her or Zach's lack of enthusiasm. He takes my hand and once again begins pulling me along.

This should be a great day regardless of Zach and Zara.


	4. Chapter 3 She Already Is

Luciana

 **III**

"Your nephews arrived safely," I report to Claire who sighs in relief. "Zara is planning to take them to the Innovation Center and the petting zoo."

"Good good," Claire murmurs and nervously tugs on the belt of her outfit. She's wearing a white skirt, white blouse, and white heels. All the flawless white makes her look powerful and untouchable. "Remind me to call Karen."

"Will do Ms. Dearing," I reply automatically and type out the reminder on my phone. Claire frowns and suddenly hits the stop elevator button. I squeal in shock as the machine rocks and shudders to stop. "Why'd you do that?'l

"When we're in private, like an elevator, I wish you'd call me Claire," she replies and I nod.

"Sorry Claire, it's just hard to switch over so quick," I apologize sheepishly. I'm Claire's personal assistant and also her long-term girlfriend.

"I understand Lucy, I just wish we didn't have to be so formal," she murmurs and runs a hand through my hair.

"It's work and you can't let yourself slip up or else they'll send in some man to do your job," I grumble and Claire frowns, but nods in agreement. The board knows we're together but we absolutely cannot show any public displays of affection, or allow any formalities to slip. Claire is Park Operations Manager so she has to be on point and professional all the time.

"At least I can kiss you in these elevators; that's why I keep denying camera placement in them," she says and I grin. "And the stairwells, supply closets, and my office."

"Not to mention the ladies bathrooms," I add with a giggle. "Perks of dating a woman."

"With you, there are only perks," she whispers and softly kisses me. "My sweet Luciana."

"My tough Claire."

We stare intently at each other before my watch pings and wrecks the moment.

"That's the five minute warning for your meeting," I say and Claire swears under her breath. She restarts the elevator and quietly begins going over names to herself.

We're heading to a meeting with potential investors, so she is memorizing their names.

"Hal Osterly, vice-president...Jim Drucker, bad hair...Erica Brand deserves better...Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire," she rattles off nervously and checks her watch as the elevator dings.

"Three minutes late," we sigh in unison.

The elevator doors slide open to reveal the investors waiting for us. Claire wastes no time in dropping her signature line.

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

 **III**

In the Hammond Creation Lab scientists are hard at work as visitors watch them through convex windows.

Claire leads our small tour group consisting of three potential investors, Hal Osterly, Jim Drucker, and Erica Brand through the laboratory.

"While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore," she proclaims stoically.

Watching her work with so little emotion is fascinating and intimidating. She walks flawlessly in the heels and keeps a few steps before the investors. I follow behind them, ready at a moments notice to help in any way.

"Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo," she huffs and slows to allow the businesspeople to observe the scientists.

All around the busy themselves with egg monitoring, amber experiments, and DNA recovery.

"That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year," she informs proudly.

We enter a part of the lab closed to visitors where Dr. Wu and his team work. DNA double helixes are displayed on computer screens and besides the screens stands Althea Foster in a business casual pantsuit.

"But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth."

The investors listen intently, exchanging looks of challenge and intrigue. A few seem confused by Althea's presence, but it will be revealed soon enough.

"The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones."

She leads them over to the computer screens and gestures to the DNA structures.

"So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

"We want to be thrilled," Osterly responds and Claire grins.

"Don't we all?" She slides her finger across the screen and a DNA double helix reacts and spins to display. Claire steps forward proudly.

"The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid."

Drucker looks dubious and befuddled. In my mind, I already know what he is going to ask.

"How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to..." he trails off as he attempts to make lewd gestures with his hands.

It physically hurts not to roll my eyes at him. Beside me Althea is hiding a laughing behind her hand.

"Y'know..." he says suggestively and waggles his eyebrows.

Dr. Henry Wu picks this time to stroll over.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown; bigger than the T-Rex," he elaborates and the investors hum approvingly.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors," Claire continues enticingly. "Eyes of the world."

Osterly is clearly convinced by her words and the DNA presentation.

"When will she be ready?" he inquires.

"She already is," Wu answers, beaming with pride.

"That is why Althea is here," Claire remarks and gestures to the girl. Althea smiles widely and steps forward. Her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and youth dazzle and confuse the investors.

"I am the Indominus Rex's trainer," she declares. "It's a pleasure to meet the people that will help pay for my animal's bills," she jokes and they chuckle. "And by the way, you can call me Thea if you'd prefer."

"You seem so young," Drucker blurts out rudely but Althea holds her politeness.

"I am young yes but I assure you I am qualified to care for her. I have been looking after Is-the Indominus since she hatched," Thea insists.

"Have you had any training?" Osterly demands and Althea falters.

The truth is Althea became the main handler by accident; she was in the lab when they hatched, so they imprinted on her.

"You said you wanted scary right?" she redirects tactfully.

"Yes," Brand says.

"She nearly took the arm off of another handler who tried to feed her instead of me," Althea deadpans. "I may not have years of training but you'll want me in your corner when handling this animal."

This wholeheartedly convinces them and they ask nothing more of Althea's qualifications.


	5. Chapter 4 Aunt Claire

Althea

 **III**

The second the investors left I could finally take a breath.

"Oh my god do you think I fooled them?" I breathe out and pull my hair down. Luciana chuckles and side hugs me reassuringly. "Think they thought I was older than nineteen?"

"You did great and I'm pretty sure the whole 'Isla only likes me' bit got them," she remarks and I grin.

"What can I say? Isla only likes me," I brag saucily.

"It's true, we are lucky your mom allows you to stay here," Claire murmurs as she reads something on her phone.

"I'm nineteen, legally she can't stop me," I remark and shake out my hair. "I'm going to change really quick and then we can go see Isla with Mr. Masrani."

"We will meet you in the control room," Claire says and walks away with Lucy.

Slyly I pull out my brand new dress. I bought the tight pink number from a boutique in the downtown area of the park.

I've been dying to wear it and today is the first day in awhile where I won't be seeing mom. She can be so controlling despite the fact that o know she doesn't care. She's barely around, but when she is she pretends to be a mother to me.

I have a high paying job, my own insurance, and my own living space. I'm completely independent of finally but her investment in the park has her around more often.

Today, however, is my day, I'm in charge. Whenever it comes to Isla I'm in charge.

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

"What are you going to tell your nephews about me?" I ask gently and Claire stiffens.

"I haven't even told Karen about us yet," she admits.

"That's okay, you can call me your assistant for as long as you need," I assure and give her a smile. She frowns and shakes her head.

"No, you deserve better and I'll tell Karen and the boys sometime this vacation," Claire says and I grin. Claire and I have been together now, mostly in secret, for three years. "I'll call Karen first and then I'll tell them."

"They'll be supportive I'm sure," I murmur and let my fingers burgs against hers. We're still in public so we have to be discreet but I can still do small things to show my affection.

"If they don't I won't care, as long as I have you I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'm ready!" Althea announces and skips up. My eyes widen at the dress she's wearing but I say nothing. I'd hate to upset the Indominus trainer. "Let's go see my baby!"

 **III**

Persephone

 **III**

Crowds of people fill the street leading towards the Innovation Center. Gray is running enthusiastically up the steps of the building with his brother and Zara trailing behind. I keep up with him as I should, being the best nanny in the business.

"Come on!" Gray calls impatiently.

"Relax," Zach grumbles.

"Come on!" Gray persists.

"Dude, chill," Zach grumbles.

Gray lurches forward and with my help pushes open the heavy double doors to the innovation center. The doors are bronze with carvings of dinosaurs on them. Zach slips in behind us and Zara just barely squeezes in after him.

The interior of the building is a flurry of activity. A statue of John Hammond stands tall toward the back of the building.

The place is covered in activities for people of all ages.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past."

In the center of the lobby is a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an Apatosaurus which roars right at us.

Announcements continue over the P.A. from both male and female speakers of different languages.

A documentary plays on screens in a corner of the center where many children crowd.

Close to the large screen, now playing film of an asteroid striking earth, sits a holographic globe displaying where different dinosaurs lived before extinction.

Gray runs past the fake archeological dig site, the holographic projections of different dinosaurs, and right up to a DNA game. I follow him and resist scoffing at the name: The Mr. DNA Show.

After a three second look, he quickly begins pushing buttons and reciting correct answers.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived," he informs and a 3D cartoon of Mr. DNA appears on the screen to congratulate him.

Zach sidles up to us, still grumpy.

"Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting," he deadpans and I roll my eyes.

"You're right, she's paying me," I say flatly. "So he can run as long as I can keep up. And you to you Mr. Grumpy I suggest an attitude fix."

"Gray, is that you?"

Gray whips around excitedly while Zach and I just turn at a normal, non-head spinning pace.

It's their Aunt Claire, she's descending a spiral staircase down to the main floor with a blonde woman and a younger girl.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray cheers and runs over to her.

She continues down, still talking on her phone, but now in a hurry to finish the conversation.

"Okay, yeah. No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here," I hear her mutter as we approach.

As she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Gray dashes up and hugs her. She is clearly overjoyed but unsure of how to respond and awkwardly hugs him back. I raise an eyebrow at the action, has she never hugged a kid before?

The blonde woman and young girl hang back on the stairs.

The holographic projection has now changed from an Apatosaurus to a Parasaurolophus next to them which seems fitting.

Zach ambles up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as usual, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Zara, however, is nowhere in sight.

"Hi!" She laughs nervously and pulls from the hug. "Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so-- you're so sweet!"

She turns and looks at her other nephew and me as Zara joins us, having finally caught up with us.

"This is Persephone, my nanny!" Gray introduces and I smile politely.

"Nice to meet your Ms. Dearing," I say and shake her hand.

"You can call me Claire if you'd like," she invites then turns to Zach.

"Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like..." she trails off and holds a hand down to roughly Grays height. She's surprised at how much he's grown in seven years.

"That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?"

"Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close," Zach remarks sarcastically and Claire frowns slightly.

"So I see you already got your wristbands and uh-Lucy?" The blonde woman quickly steps up and hands Claire an envelope. "Oh, I'm sorry, so rude of me. Boys and Persephone this is my g-personal assistant Luciana and this is an asset trainer Althea."

Luciana gives a half smile and back steps away again. The younger girl springs forward and gives us a huge smile. She appears to be about the same age as me.

"It's so great to meet you!" Althea gushes. "How long at you staying? I would love to hang out with some people my own age."

"That's right, Althea is the youngest trainer here," Claire adds. "She's nineteen like you Zach and Persephone?"

"Zach is eighteen but it's close enough, and I'm sure we can ride some rides together before we leave next week," I reply making Althea light up.

"Oh great! Just call me, Ms. Dearing can give you my number," she says, but Claire nods to Lucy who instantaneously texts Zach.

It's quiet for a minute while Claire nervously glances at Luciana. The personal assistant vaguely gestures to her wristwatch and Claire gives the slightest of nods.

"Anyway this is for food," Claire informs and hands the envelope to me. "I'm sure you can take care of this."

"I take care of almost everything," I whisper in response and wink making Claire chuckle. "And Zara here is going to take great care of you along with Persephone until I'm doing working tonight, okay?"

Zara glances up from her cell phone, looking uninterested. Gray, however, appears gloomy at this revelation.

"You're not coming with us?" Gray questions sadly.

"Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right?" Claire stammers as she tries to get the frown of Gray's face.

"And maybe I can show you my dinosaur," Althea chimes in.

Zach rolls his eyes while Gray averts his gaze from his aunt and stares at the door. Claire's phone rings a second later and she jumps to take it.

"Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh...uh, six," Claire remarks Luciana shakes her head.

"No, no, don't forget you have the.." Zara trails off but Claire gets the message.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times?" Claire asks and I resist rolling my eyes. Oh, this woman is helpless when trying comes to kids and teens.

The boys don't respond. They're stone faced. Her phone continues ringing insistently and she checks it.

"Okay, so, um, have fun." Claire turns to Zara and gives a pointed look. "And take very good care of them."

Smiling, she walks off through the holographic dinosaur and picks up her phone.

"Yeah. No, I'm here."

"She's nice," I remark nonchalantly. Gray doesn't say anything, his enthusiasm has dampened. I bend down to his height and ruffle his hair in a comforting manner. "Hey, pouty boys don't get to go to the petting zoo."

His excitement immodestly returns and he takes off once again.

"And that is how it's done."


	6. Chapter 5 Mr Masrani

Luciana

 **III**

"Your nephews and their nanny seem nice," Althea comments and Claire half smiles.

"Yes, they do."

It stays awkwardly quiet for the entire walk to the control room after that.

 **III**

The control room consists of numerous consoles and workstations facing a huge wall of monitors, the centermost of which displays a map of the island. Technicians work diligently to keep eyes on every part of the park.

We enter through the elevator pass the security guard and Claire wants to the back center of the room. She prefers to stand between Vivian and Lowery's workstations.

Althea quickly sits in a chair beside Lowery and looks over his station. She gets along best with Lowery because he acts her age.

Lowery's desk as always is covered with toy dinosaurs and he's wearing a Jurassic Park shirt instead of a Jurassic World one.

"What's the live count?" Claire asks.

"Twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen," Vivian reports.

Her and Lowery are in a sharp contrast. She wears a cardigan and a skirt with nicely styled dirty blonde hair. While he wears t-shirt and jeans with messy brown hair and an unkempt mustache.

"Any incidents?"

"Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke, and some-"

Claire abruptly notices his shirt of the ill-fated and famous Jurassic Park and frowns.

"Where did you get that?" she questions.

"Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got for 150 dollars but the mint condition one goes for 300, easy-"

"Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire says harshly cutting off Lowery's excited gushing.

"The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but..." his contrite reply quickly turns back into gushing. "That first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids-" Claire sighs deeply but he stays oblivious to her annoyance. "They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs! That's kind of enough-"

"Okay, please don't wear it again," Claire snaps and he goes quiet. I resist laughing, Lowery is one of the only people in this park who isn't afraid to totally be himself around Claire.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna," he grumbles with a pout.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian queries to change the subject.

"Looks like it. Verizon Wireless Presents the Indominus Rex," Claire muses and Althea huffs. She never liked the idea of someone sponsoring Isla.

Lowery exhales and lowers his head.

"Ugh, that is so terrible!" Lowery mutters in exasperation and lowers his head. He also hates corporate sponsorships. Lowery looks up and gives an incredulous stare. "Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

Claire ignores him and looks at the screen, she notices something and interrupts him.

"Why are the West Plains closed?"

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation," Vivian reports.

"Pepsisaurus. Tostitodon," Lowery mutters to himself while Claire fumes.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month!"

On one of the screens, there is a sedated Pachycephalosaurus being treated by the vet and asset containment crew.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads," Vivian explains.

"Poor babies," Althea mumbles sourly.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asks flatly.

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanil," Vivian says, she seems surprised by Claire's callousness.

Claire has to act that way, she runs the entire park, she can't be hung up on emotions.

"Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy?" Lowery remarks and Althea giggles. Even Claire smiles in amusement. "I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?"

"Of course she does," I interject, speaking for the first time since the conversation started. Lowery doesn't reply only stares at Claire.

Claire glances at him with an uncomfortable look and instead of answering, she draws attention to his desk. It's a simple redirect that he doesn't notice.

"Clean up your workspace. It's... chaotic," she comments offhandedly. Althea is poking one of the toy dinosaurs on his desk.

"I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy," Lowery murmurs intently and reaches to adjust the dinosaur Althea misplaced.

With her foot, Claire nudges a trash can over. Lowery, still fixing the dinosaur, knocks a soda cup off the desk, and because Claire nudged the trash can over, it falls into that instead of hitting the floor. Fortunately, the lid remains on, so it doesn't spill.

I chuckle and Claire throws a sly wink at me.

Now embarrassed Lowery retrieves it from the trash and returns it to his desk.

"Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes."

"That's our cue," I say and Claire nods. "Come on Althea." The girl leaps up and goes straight for the elevator, she's always excited to see Isla.

Claire and I follow behind at a reasonable pace in our high heels.

 **III**

Outside, a blue a blue Eurocopter Colibri with 'JW001' on the tail flies in shakily and lands on the helipad with a thump.

We all hop aboard and sit in the backseat. Althea immediately pulls on a headset and starts messing with the microphone in the front.

Up front sits park owner Mr. Masrani and his flight instructor. Masrani removes his sunglasses and twists in his seat to face us.

"Claire, Luciana, Althea," he greets and Claire gawks.

"Mr. Masrani! You're... flying!" she exclaims and he shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"I got my license."

"Two more," his instructor corrects.

"Well, two more days," he rephrases. "So, how's my park doing?"

"Great," she replies and I hand her the small binder with all her important paperwork. She opens it up and starts reading facts to Mr. Masrani. She always makes a show of consulting binders when talking to him.

"We're up two and a half percent over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections-"

"No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?" he questions interrupting Claire's report.

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady. In the low nineties. But we don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience," Claire replies professionally.

"Sure you do. You can see in their eyes, right?"

"Of course," she agrees to appease him and he turns back around, satisfied with her answers.

"Okay, now show me my new dinosaur!"

Everyone braces against the seats except for Althea who appears fearless.

Claire gasps as suddenly the aircraft lifts up awkwardly into the air and grabs my arm. I smile despite the fear of crashing and take her hand. Mr. Masrani could care less about us.

Feeling a little wobbly, it zooms off over the park.

"Got it, got it... got it!" Mr. Masrani insists to his nervous instructor.

The copter continues and barely smoothly flies off over the jungle.

Masrani is a mediocre pilot at best, but his inexperience despite only two days of training left is made up for his sheer enthusiasm for flying.

He appears to be having the time of his life. Claire and I not so much. We remain braced against the seat, very terrified.

The flight instructor for his part seems to be keeping his cool.

Althea is reveling in flying along with Mr. Masrani.

"You look tense, Claire, Luciana," Mr. Masrani observes.

"Maybe you should just... focus on the controls," Claire stammers.

"The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control," he returns.

Up ahead, Claire and I spot a bird flying in the way.

"Bird!" We shout and the instructor jerks, finally losing his cool.

Masrani begins imitating the bird's cawing sound and swings abruptly right to avoid colliding with the animal.

My stomach lurches and I close my eyes tightly.

"You two should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun," Mr. Masrani suggests nonchalantly.

With the plane steadied Claire reopens her binder to speak business again.

"Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs-"

"Ah, enough about costs! John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. 'Spare no expense', he used to say," Mr. Masrani exclaims in a dismissive tone.

"I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires-"

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please..." he trails off as he turns in his seat to face us again. "We're flying!"

Althea responds to his cheerful point by laughing and clapping making him smile.

"Breathe," he coaxes and pushes the helicopter downwards towards Paddock 11.

Claire and I brace ourselves once more as the helicopter flies past a waterfall and comes in low over Paddock 11.


	7. Chapter 6 It'll Scare The Parents

Luciana

 **III**

The helicopter touches down roughly and Althea entirely leaps from the copter before anyone else.

The rest of us get out reasonably but the flight instructor flees the copter and wretches in the bushes. This happens frequently, Masrani is a reckless flyer.

Althea ignores him and revels in the sight of the paddock.

I watch her joy fondly and stay by Claire's side.

Paddock 11 is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an enormous gate at the front.

The exterior is still under construction, they're building the walls higher.

"Is he okay?" Claire asks Masrani then turns to the sick man. This is her first time flying with Masrani as the pilot. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, he's just being dramatic," Masrani assures dismissively. He watches the construction and raises an eyebrow. "Are you still building...?"

"We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected," Claire replies formally and starts the march up the steps to the overlook.

Masrani stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are, then follows Claire, Althea, and I up the steps.

"It's a good sign," he murmurs.

Claire leads us into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure.

The supervising guard, Nick, stands at one of the touch screens, examining thermal images on consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses and squints at the glass.

Isla usually only comes out when Althea's here alone.

Althea quickly presses her hand to the scanner on the protective glass alcove made for her. From there she can step out into the cage at the height of Isla. The door slides open and steps in, it sliding shut behind her. The glass is soundproof so she can't hear us. She never likes to listen to the business talk.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from," Claire informs briskly.

"One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

Claire and Masrani go to the windows and I the universal control pad.

At the moment, we can't see anything but dense jungle.

Althea is patiently waiting and calling for her.

"She's intelligent, then?" Masrani concludes.

"For a dinosaur," Claire allows.

"And that?" he questions darkly and points to one of the cracked windows.

"It tried to break the glass."

"She has a singular fixation on Althea Foster, one day Nick dropped a steer for her and she tried to break the glass to get to him," I elaborate and Masrani frowns slightly.

Thankfully the glass cuts off noise so Thea cannot hear us. She's so young and innocent that Claire and I hide the dark nature of Isla from her. She only knows what she has to and even then we embellish for her. The only reason Althea knows that Isla nearly got the arm of another handler was so she could tell the investors.

"I like her spirit," Masrani utters but he doesn't sound convinced.

In the corner of my eye, I see a rumble in the trees so I tap the control to allow noise through the glass so Mr. Masrani can hear her.

A loud growl comes from the trees as they shake when Isla moves through her makeshift forest.

Slowly the outline of the large theropod dinosaur with white skin moving through the fronds becomes clear, but Indominus Rex doesn't fully emerge. Masrani stares at her.

A shudder runs down my spine at the sight of her, she always scares me. Isla scares everyone but Althea.

"Isla!" Althea coos loudly but the dinosaur doesn't acknowledge her. When other people are here Isla rarely responds to her.

"Oh, it's white...you never told me it was white..." he observes in fearful awe.

"Think it'll scare the kids...?" Claire asks nervously.

"The kids? This'll give the parents nightmares," he responds absently his focus trained on Isla.

"Is that... good?" Claire queries in uncertainty.

"It's fantastic."

In the brush I can make out a large yellow eye watching us, Masrani sees it too.

"Can she see us?"

"They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes," Claire says.

"Say, I thought there were two of them," Masrani remarks upon noticing the lack of a second dinosaur. Claire nods to me and I hit the control to block sound again.

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy," Claire replies once Althea cannot hear.

"Where's the sibling?"

"She ate it."

Althea was told Ivory got sick and died naturally, not that Isla ate her.

Masrani stares at her wide-eyed. She simply smiles nervously. He nods and glances away, a faraway look in his eye.

Outside, the Indominus Rex moves away through the jungle. Althea frowns and steps back into the observation deck.

"So the paddock is quite safe, then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world," Claire reassures.

"Yeah, so did Hammond," Masrani comments.

Claire doesn't respond. There is no response, we created a monster and this park could just as easily turn out like the other.

"But we have Althea, the I-Rex is attached to her and that's something Hammond didn't have: trainers," I chime in quickly and Althea beams.

"It's a good point, you should consult another trainer. There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady."

Claire looks a little miffed and Althea stiffens. There is history between Althea and Owen. A weird and sad history that left Althea heartbroken. Because Claire and I look out for the girl personally we both dislike Owen.

"I know who he is," Claire says emotionless.

"His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter." Masrani pauses a moment before adding the crucial part. "Not to mention he has the Raptor girl, Echidna, on his side."

Claire smiles mirthlessly but Althea goes blank.

"He only thinks he's smarter," she grumbles to me and I resist smirking.

"I want you to bring him in and Echidna in. Let them inspect the paddock. Maybe they'll see something we can't."


	8. Chapter 7 Pig Loose

Echidna

 **III**

The jungle is quiet, too any normal human it would sound silent but I am not normal. Some consider me more than human, some less than, and to very few people I am equal to a human. Those few people I hold in higher regard.

Suddenly, a pig runs past, squealing with fright.

My pack is seconds behind it, chasing it with a ferocious lust. I run behind them for their benefit, for the pack bond, but I know what happens next.

The pig gets through the gate, and it closes. My pack growls angrily and begin claw tapping impatiently.

"HOLD!" We halt and all our eyes go up to look at our Alpha, Owen Grady. He's holding a clenched arm up for us to watch and the other hand clicks a clicker.

"When you gonna let us eat it?" I whine and Owen smirks at me. He doesn't reply, he has to hold the focus of my sisters.

"Hey!" Our eyes stay on his clenched fist. "Okay!" He presses the clicker but Blue's attention sways. "Eyes on me! Blue?" She doesn't respond. "Blue!" He clicks and she finally looks up. "Watch it," he warns. Charlie snaps her jaw at him and he scowls.

"Charlie. Hey! Don't give me that shit!" Owen yells naming a Delta growl. "Delta! Lock it up!" She half nods and closes her jaw. "Good! And we're moving."

Owen slowly sidesteps to where a basket hangs from a railing.

"HOLD!"

We all still for a long moment and Owen smiles.

"That's good. That is damn good, he praises and presses the clicker. "Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get!" He throws a rat to Charlie, who promptly snatches it from the air. "Echo, there you go!" He throws one to Echo who swallows it whole. "Delta!"

His eyes serious and he hazes at Blue. She's his baby girl more than I am.

"Blue?" Blue meets his gaze and he holds up a larger rat meaningfully at her. "This one's for you." He tosses it and she leaps to catch it in her maw.

"Alpha," I remind and Owen grins at me.

"Don't worry Dina I didn't forget about you," he assures and pulls a piece of partially cooked hamburger from a separate bucket. Owen drops it down and I capture it in my scaled fingers before scarfing it down in seconds. I'm only partially human.

"HOLD!" He shouts and our gazes return to him. "Eyes up!" Be raised his fist and we follow it with our eyes obediently. A few seconds pass before he unclenches his fist and says the keyword: "Go."

My raptor pack scatters in all directions but I remain under the catwalk.

On the platform above, a few employees shake Owen's hand and cheers break out.

Barry, the only other human I like, approaches Owen with a wide grin.

"You finally did it, man," he exclaims and pulls Owen into a bro hug.

"It's a lot Echidna convincing the girls I'm worthy of being listened too," Owen says humbly. "By the way would you like to come up Echidna?"

"Depends, who's up there?" I return and Owen looks around. I save time by inhaling deeply only to recoil in disgust, he's back again.

"Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm," he gushes and I scowl. I despise Vic Hoskins.

"I'll stay down here, I happen to despise stupid animals," I snark and Owen smirks.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending," Owen replies and gives me a knowing look. I cross my arms and frown up at the men.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Hoskins questions.

"We've been busy," Owen replies snappishly and begins striding away. Hoskins doesn't take the hint and follows him.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks," he teases and playfully punches Alpha. I growl loudly and glare daggers at the man who jerks in fear of me. I give him a toothy grin.

"What do you need, buddy?" Owen bluntly questions.

"A field test. Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet," Hoskins insists and I frown. This jerk is always trying to weaponize my pack and me.

"These are wild animals, and Echidna, Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them in the field," Owen counters and Hoskins steps in front of him before he can walk down the walkway stairs.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast," Hoskins presses.

"You're in my way," Owen remarks and pushes past him, walking down the stairs. Hoskins follows him persistently. Barry and I share an annoyed look before he goes after.

On the ground, they're back in my sight and I step up to the bars and mindlessly grab onto them.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?" Barry scoffs and Owen glances my way.

"Shit. Come on, gents. It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark," Hoskins argues in exasperation.

"But that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it," Owen points out.

"Look at these creatures." Hoskins points to the cage where my sisters are milling around and then to me. I raise an eyebrow at the finger and snap at him.

"She's not a creature," Owen corrects and smacks Hoskins hand down. "She's the reason this training works."

Hoskins looks at me and a weird expression comes to his face, like a sick pride.

"I know she is. Look, they've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, an instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all," he continues and I huff. Our loyalty can be bought, with food. "And Echidna can go undercover with that skin mesh and slash half the place to death before they could put a bullet in her."

Owen stiffens and glowers and Hoskins. He's very protective of me, of us.

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Owen retorts, trying not to appear too fond of me.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." My grip on the bars grows and Owen starts laughing sardonically. Hoskin does not find his laughter amusing. "What? What's so funny?"

"I don't know. You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals, and Echidna, except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them," Owen replies and I allow myself to step back from the bars.

Why am I even listening?

"We do own them. Extinct animals have no rights and neither do human hybrids," Hoskins spits back and Owen lurches forward to punch him but Barry cuts in and holds him back.

I have no reaction, I'm perfectly aware of my subhuman status. It's a simmering reality I'm reminded of daily.

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins and Echidna is just as human as the rest of us! Sure she has raptor DNA in her body but she has a conscience, she has a personality, she's self aware, she feels human emotion, she speaks like a human, she grows like a human! Echidna is less than nothing!" Owen growls back but relaxes enough for Barry to let him go. Owen turns on his heel and stalks right into the outer cage meant for up close feedings with the pack. He shuts the door behind him and locks Hoskins out.

"Exactly she can pass as human," Hoskins snaps back. "We're sitting on a goldmine and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

"He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons!" Owen is still furious about Hoskins comment but Hoskins pays it no mind. The man only lounges against the bars with a stupid smirk on his face.

"You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns. He didn't even know the scientists were making Echidna and if he did do you think he'd have stopped them?"

Owen pauses and his face falls, he doubts Masrani at times too.

"I don't think Masrani knew but I know InGen did! They might have even requested it!" I yell angrily and yank on the bars.

"You have no proof of that!" Hoskins fires back and I snarl. He turns away from me and back to Owen who is giving me that sad alpha look again.

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asks.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game." Owen's face hardens, he did know, but now he knows better. "These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?"

"How many would it end?" I mutter under my breath. I may be aloof do the doings of other people but I understand the importance of life. I understand that our side would lose less but the other side would lose more, it'd even out.

"War is part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other."

"Yeah, I'm trying to murder you," I whisper.

"Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen scoffs and Hoskins crosses his arms.

"You sound like a fucking lunatic!" I call out.

"This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man," Hoskins deadpans apathetically.

"Maybe progress should lose for once."

Loud squeaking and scuttling feet tear my attention from the men and to the pig loose in the pen.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" the new intern, Leon, cries out and runs onto the boardwalk with an elongated animal control pole.

"NO LEON DON'T!" I scream but it's too late, he's swung the pole down and collared the pig. Echo comes careening through the underbrush and slams into the pole full force sending Leon flying into the paddock.

Blue, Charlie, and Delta all sprint up to Leon and circle him with Echo. My heart jumps in my throat and I dash forward to grab the intern.

Rapidly I begin growling and making clicking sounds to my sisters, trying to tell them Leon isn't food but they're locked onto the hunt.

That's when I hear the gate open and turn to see Owen rushing inside. Momentarily I let go of Leon to make a move that will stop Alpha from making a stupid decision.

"Owen, no!" Barry exclaims.

"Alpha get out! They will kill you!" I hiss, but he ignores me and steps right between my sisters and their prey.

Rangers march onto the catwalk, aiming weapons down at us. This only escalates the situation and the adrenaline now pumping through me.

"Oh no, no, hold your fire!" Owen demands frantically and holds up his hands. "Hold your fire, do not fire!"

Barry closes the outer gate while he stands between the second one and it. Cautiously I slink forward and snatch the intern, dragging him back.

"Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna to trust me again," Owen calls and holds his position steady in front of the raptors.

My pack stares at him, questioning his actions and poised to kill.

Barry pulls Leon out of the paddock and into the secondary cage. I take cautious steps forward to stand behind Owen against the pack but they barely notice. I'm the omega, the weakest one, I don't hold much ground.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down," Owen orders and she snaps at him.

"Hey, hey! What did I just say?" On the edge of the semicircle Delta steps towards Owen but he sees her. "Delta, I see you. Back up." Delta snarls but steps back. I hiss at her and swipe the air with my small claws.

"Okay, good. Good.Charlie? Stay right there. Good," he praises then glances over his shoulder to Barry. "Close the gate."

"Are you crazy?" Barry gasps.

"Just trust me," Owen says coolly.

"Close the gate!" Leon squeaks in terror. Barry hits the button and the fate begins to slide shut.

Owen backs up to the gate with the raptors taking a step forward each time he steps back. At the last possible second, he drops down and rolls underneath as the gate slams shut. The raptors try to follow and ram their heads into the metal.

A loud sigh of relief escapes me and I slide to the ground while holding my head.

"I'm okay," Owen assures and Barry helps him up. "Echidna are you alright?"

"Fine Alpha, I'm fine," I grumble.

The raptors disperse, all growling in my direction at the loss of a meal. I snap back at them and bare my sharp teeth.

"Good," Barry sighs. Owen looks back at the intern and I frown. A pig loose in the pen is no big deal, there was no reason to try and catch it.

"You're the new guy, right?" Owen inquires and Leon nods.

"Yeah."

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening?" Leon's eyes widen in terror but Owen doesn't care for his fear. Leon did a dumb thing that almost got him, Owen, and me killed.

"Don't ever turn your back to the cage."

Leon whips around to find Echo is clinging to the bars beside his face and pressing her snout on the bars. He squawks and scrambles back.

Frowning still, I pull myself up and walk to the other side of the paddock.

There's a hidden door that only I can use to exit, I have to scan my scaly hand and everything.

Using it I step out of the cage and into my room.

"Doesn't make any sense," I mumble to myself. "Why would an intern try to catch a loose pig, there's no logic there. He had to have done it on purpose but why?"


	9. Chapter 8 Karen

Althea

 **III**

"I'm going to drop you off at the monorail stop before I pick up the consultant," Claire says and I smile gratefully. "It'll take you to the gyrospheres, sorry it's the closest thing out here."

"Anything will work."

"Althea," Luciana murmurs and looks back at me with that 'you can talk to us' expression.

"What can I say, Lucy? I don't wanna see him, I can't see him. We broke up because I'm too much of a child to understand love."

My words are harshly quoted directly from the man himself.

"I'll hate him every day for saying that," Lucy grumbles and turns back to the front.

"He didn't mean that, he had stars in his eyes for you, he couldn't mean that," Claire points out and my frown deepens.

"If I think that way then I'll wonder what really happened for the rest of my life," I huff and cross my arms.

Talking about Owen stings, he broke my heart worse than anyone else ever has.

"Look I'm fine I promise. Let's just not talk about it."

 **III**

Persephone

 **III**

"Gentle Giants Petting Zoo?" Zach scoffs and I roll my eyes.

Gray is jumping around, snapping pictures, and admiring everything. Zara is utterly ignoring us and talking on her phone.

"Lift me up. I can't see!" Gray exclaims as he bounces behind a crowd of people all gawking at a baby dinosaur.

"I'm not Dad. And you're not five," Zack retorts and I elbow him.

"I got you buddy," I say and lift him up by his waist. Gray cheers and snaps about ten pictures in a row.

"I can still ride the Triceratops. I'm 47 and a half inches," Gray remarks excitedly as I set him back down.

"This place is for little kids," Zack grumbles and Gray frowns. The pessimism seems to be getting to him.

"Like you're such an adult," I snark and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." His expression evokes downcast, but before I can punch Zach for being a dick Gray lights back up. "Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?"

"Nope." Zach looks down at Grays fanny pack and snorts. "Cover up your dork pouch."

"But I would love too!" I say pointedly and make a violent hand expression at Zach.

Gray tugs his shirt down to cover the fanny pack in shame and I punch Zach in the shoulder.

"Play nice or I steal your girl don't think I can't," I hiss to him. It's a playful threat but his eyes bug out. I chuckle and pat his cheek in a patronizing manner. Zach glances behind me and suddenly his face lights up with a plan. Glancing back I spy Zara on the phone arguing with someone.

"No! Alex cannot have a bachelorette party!" she insists. "Why? Because her friends are animals!"

"Scatter," Zach orders in a low voice.

"What?" Gray and I reply cluelessly.

"Go. Run. Go!" he urges and grabs Gray's hand and mine, pulling us away. Giving in, Gray and I run with Zach, abandoning the petting zoo behind us.

 **III**

We run into the hub of shops and restaurants, relatively far from the petting zoo, and then we slow down and stop.

"What are we doing?" I question and Zach shrugs. He and Gray are grinning like idiots and so am I, somewhat.

"The next T-Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes," an automated voice informs over the parks intercom system.

"That! We're doing that! T-Rex! Come on, man! Come on!" Gray exclaims and begins jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go!" Zach agrees and I smile gratefully to him. Gray takes my hand and we take off running to a thrilling new destination.

 **III**

"Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children."

Nervously I look down at the enthused Gray as he tries to get a spot up front.

"Perry, could you lift me again?" Gray requests and I bite my lip. He won't be too grievously scarred if he sees this right?

"Sure." Once again I lift Gray only this time I put him on my shoulders so he can see above the tallest of the spectators.

There's a flare dropped in, a goat bleats, a mass of scales lunges, and then it's over. I barely saw it, but I imagine it was gruesome.

"Was is cool buddy?" I ask as I let Gray down and he nods avidly. "Do you think you'll have nightmares? Because if you do, I'm pretty sure your mom will fire me."

"She'd never Perry," Gray assures and I smile. If only he knew, after the divorce I'm not sure where I'll go.

As the crowd dissipates Gray weasels his way to the front to snap pictures of the enclosure while I hang back with Zach. He was texting the entire show instead of watching.

"Has your mom called?" I inquire and just as the words come out of my mouth his phone rings and Karen's picture pops up. Zach gives me an odd look and I wink at him.

"Hey, Mom," he greets after picking up. His gaze remains on me despite speaking to her. Zach steps closer and I lean into her what she says, sometimes on good days Zach and I can communicate without words.

"You were supposed to call me when you landed and don't you dare say Perry already called because I wanted two calls," Karen huffs but continues speaking before Zach can respond. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes, so we don't have to wait in line," he replies, uninterested already.

"Wait, she's not with you? Oh my God, of course. I'm going to call her right now. You say hi to Gray and Perry for me and I love you," Karen rushes out and hangs up abruptly.

"Dude you just snitched on your aunt," I gasp in a teasing manner and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Come on guys there's gonna be a mosasaurus show!"

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

After dropping Althea at the monorail stop Claire and I continue on our way towards Owen Grady's bungalow.

Only minutes pass until the car's screen lights up and ringing sounds through the vehicle.

"Incoming call from your sister," I inform and Karen sighs. "Want me to answer on speaker or you can take it on your earpiece?"

"Speaker is fine," Claire grumbles and I smirk at her.

I press answer on the dash and then lean back silently. I'll pretend I'm not hearing a private conversation between Claire and her sister.

"Hey, Karen!" Claire greets with faux excitement.

"Hi, Claire. How's it going?" Karen replies but her voice sounds strained.

"Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun. Everyone is...Yeah, everyone's good," Claire lies and bites her lip sheepishly.

"Really? Because I just hung up with Zach, and he said that you weren't even with them," Karen counters angrily. Claire groans and I pat her hand in a small move of comfort.

"Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. They're in great hands. They're with my assistant. She's British and they practically invented nannies," Claire says, rattling off excuses for her sister.

It's almost quiet on the other end except for sniffling and labored breathing.

" _She's crying_!" I mouth to Claire and her eyes widen with guilty.

"Wait, are you crying?" Claire gasps.

"This was supposed to be a family weekend, Claire. You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they're by themselves. And he can just be so mean," Karen rambles forlornly.

"They're not alone they have their nanny and my-" I give Claire a 'shut it down' hand gesture and she stops attempting to justify. "Okay, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I'm going to take off work, and I will not leave their side. I promise."

"Well, a promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today," Karen retorts and Claire huffs.

"Ew! You're using Mom's lines now?"

"My God. I am using Mom's lines. I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tell you, they work," Karen answers and sniffles. "You'll see when you have kids."

"Yeah, if," Claire responds shortly. I look away hastily and out of nervous habit tug on my ear. Claire and I haven't discussed having kids, we have limited options.

"When. It's worth it," Karen persists.

"Bye, Mom," Claire deadpans.

"Bye." Karen hangs up and Claire breathes in deeply.

"Sorry Lucy," she murmurs.

"For what?"

"For being so focused on my work that I abandon my nephews and lie to my sister, you deserve someone who shows they care more about everything."

"Claire I know you care and I understand your work. You don't have to apologize to me for anything," I promise and lean over to kiss her cheek. "Besides I love you so I can overlook a few flaws."

Claire breaks out laughing and I giggle along with her. We've always been on the same page.

Our laughter gets cut short as Claire pulls up to the bungalow and parks the car.

Owen Grady is outside tinkering with his bike with a raptor by his side.


	10. Chapter 9 Mosasaurus

Echidna

 **III**

Despite Alpha's bungalow being near the sea, there is no cooling sea breeze to ease the tropical heat. There is, however, shade from tall trees with large fanning leaves and the occasional cloud.

The bungalow, being a trailer and a small wooden house, sits right on the shoreline, on the plush green grass only a few feet away from the sand.

"What do they want now?" Owen grumbles as the sleek white car pulls up. He glances back at me as the passenger's exit and I quickly close my eyes and will my reptilian scales to retreat. I've always been able to hide my scales due to the few strands of chameleon DNA in my body. My eyes, teeth, and nails, however, can never be hidden.

Claire, the park manager, and her assistant, Luciana James, stroll up, somehow managing to keep their heels from sinking into the dirt. The pair eyes me and I give a wide toothy grin.

I have regulations on my movements in the park, I'm not to go anywhere without hiding my scales and without Owen by my side. I even have a neck implant like the other beasts here.

"Mr. Grady?" Claire Dearing greets and Owen stands up. He'd been working on his bike like usual. She pauses and only greets me after Luciana nudges her. "Echidna."

"Mrs. Dearing, the woman with Mrs. Dearing's scent all over her," I greet coyly and the assistant blushes a bright red. Owen chuckles and gives me a low discreet high five.

"I need you and Echidna to come take a look at something," Claire says, ignoring my comment, and Owen raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Owen asks cheekily.

"Owen. If you're not too busy-"

"I'm pretty busy."

"We have an attraction-" Claire starts again but Owen interjects again.

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you," he teases and she huffs.

They went on a date a year ago before Althea Foster happened.

"I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady," Claire deadpans in annoyance.

"Owen," he corrects.

"A new species we've made."

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen questions apprehensively.

"Yeah, it's uh kinda what we do here,"

Claire remarks sarcastically. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you and Echidna."

"You want to consult here, or in my bungalow?" Owen teases and wiggles his eyebrows at her. Ever since the Althea breakup, he's been a nonstop flirting jerk.

"That's not funny," Luciana and Claire say at the same time with half annoyed and half condescending tones.

"A little funny," he insists and looks to me for support.

"A little," I allow for his sake.

"We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?" Owen is not entirely invested in this conversation and strides up onto the wood porch part of the bungalow as he speaks. I sit still, observing, from my reclined lawn chair.

"I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the raptors-" Owen turns sharply and stomps down from the squeaking steps. He's highly defensive of the raptors, and even more defensive of me.

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship," Owen interjects flatly. "It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date."

"Excuse me, I never wanted a second date," Claire scoffs and Luciana shakes her head while rolling her eyes.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?!" Owen exclaims and Claire crosses her arms. To me it's clear she was trying to keep the date professional, I've heard about that date and I know it was a facade.

"I am an organized person," Claire defends.

"And what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"All of them, actually," Claire deadpans.

"Oh."

"And what kind of a men shows up to a date in boardshorts?" Claire fires back.

"Well, it's Central America; it's hot."

"Not if you're cold-blooded," I comment and Owen gives me a look.

"Maybe we should change the topic of conversation here," Luciana suggests.

"Ok, ok. Can we just focus on the asset, please?" Claire agrees.

"The 'asset'?" Owen questions, he prefers hearing names. "Look I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet. but they are not. They are alive and you can use their names."

"I am fully aware they're alive and I know their names," Claire states plainly.

"You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta..." Owen trails off and makes an obscene hand gesture, making Luciana and Claire scowl in disgust. "You can relate to at least one of those things, right?"

Claire steps up to Owen going face to face with him. She looks at him with an expression that says she's about to say something sarcastic.

"I'll be in the car. You might want to change your shirt, they're very sensitive to smell," Claire utters intently and turns on her heel, striding elegantly towards the sleek white car.

"The asset's name is Isla," Luciana informs shortly and follows after Claire with a happy smirk on her face.

"For a business woman that was a pretty sick burn," I remark and chuckle. "The name Isla sounds nice too, wonder who named her."

 **III**

Persephone

 **III**

"Apparently this is the highest rated attraction at this park, so raise your expectations boys," I inform as I scan through the pamphlet. Gray sits between Zach and me in the school like bleachers.

We sit in the stands behind the Mosasaurus arena with thousands of other visitors surrounding us. The sun is beating down and a chipper girl is standing on the platform rattling about the dinosaur.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water where it could prey on anything it could sink its teeth into including turtles, large fish, even smaller mosasaurs," she informs as a great white shark slides above the lagoon via a large mechanical hook.

"God I hate sharks," I grumble and fan myself with the pamphlet.

"Okay folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out," the announcer encourages as the shark lowers closer to the water.

Gray shoves Zach and me in excitement while Zach is staring at a picture on his phone of his girlfriend.

"Zach! Perry! The Mosasaurus!" Gray exclaims and I nudge the brunette boy behind his younger brothers back.

"Eyes up Mitchell," I request sternly and roll my eyes at the photo from his girlfriend. She's saying 'miss you already' and flaunting her stick-thin stature. Zach seems way less than impressed with the picture.

Suddenly the big fierce reptile of the sea thunders out of the water and snaps its jaw onto the shark, dragging it under the water within the lagoon and sending a pool of water over the audience.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream, a noise masked by the wildly cheering audience. We're utterly soaked and my heart is racing. Such a show of predatory violence and sheer power has left me excited and scared. Gray is over the moon in wonder and vibrating with joy.

Soaked in water, the audience cheers and claps in total excitement and awe to what they just saw. Zach is smiling in disbelief to what he'd just seen and claps along with everyone else. Grinning I eye the boy and cannot help but feel a sense of relief and anticipation. Zach has finally given in to the wonders of this vacation.

The bleachers jerk, making me grab Gray in worry as they begin to move downwards.

"Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give an even closer look at our Mosasaurus," the announcer informs.

When the bleachers stop moving, we are now sitting in an underwater observatory, watching the large reptile swim along.

The view entices more cheers and applause from the audience and us.

The Mosasaur grabs the last of the Great White, eating it whole with one snap of its jaw.

"It has eighty-eight teeth!" Gray yells to Zach and me.

"Hey, you wanna see something else cool?" Zach shouts in return.

"Yeah!" Grady cheers.

"Hell yes!" I add and lean into the fluttering and nerves brewing in my stomach.

Zach catches my eyes and we stop to grin at each other for a long and intense moment.

This vacation is beginning to look up for us.


	11. Chapter 10 Indominus Wrecks

Echidna

 **III**

The construction crews are on break as the white car pulls up to Paddock 11. Ms. Dearing and her mistress step out first, followed by Alpha and me.

Owen stares up at the towering walls, looking unconvinced and more than a little uneasy.

"Taller than Honey's walls?" I murmur to him and he nods his head. Honey is the pet name given to the T-Rex by the trainers. "But are they tall enough?"

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program," Dearing explains and walks over to the flight of stairs leading to the observation tower. Luciana is close behind her while Alpha and I stagger our steps after them. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor."

"They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough," Alpha deadpans.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again," Claire counters and Owen grins in disbelief.

"Not to mention I thought this whole genetic modification ended after Project RH, aka yours truly," I cut in and wave nonchalantly. Claire and Luciana give me matching looks of disconcertment and I suck in a sharp breath. "Right my bad we don't talk about that! The scientist responsible was arrested and we all signed happy nondisclosure agreements-oh wait! My signature means nothing as I am not human, my bad," I rattle sarcastically and the business women gape. Owen is grinning at me like a proud father and claps his hands. "Back to the Indominus Rex! Cool name by the way."

"The Indominus Rex!" Owen scoffs and Claire rolls her eyes. Ms. Dearing and her lover are shakily moving past my sardonic outburst and returning to the topic at hand.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus," Claire points out and swings open the observation tower door.

"You should hear you try to say it," Owen grumbles.

We enter the observation room and step up to the glass. A security supervisor, his name tag reads Nick, is sitting at his desk on his lunch break, munching a sandwich. Besides us, he's the only one present.

The I-Rex is nowhere in sight, just the dense jungle of the paddock interior beyond the glass.

"What's this thing made of?" Owen asks and I tilt my head.

"The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is..." Claire trails off and fluffs her hair nervously.

"Bet it's got some chameleon, some raptor, maybe a lil human in there too," I guess, referring to my own genome. Owen lets out a huff of laughter and I smirk. "Maybe that's just me, who knows what this thing has."

"You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?" Owen questions dubiously in continuance to my words. Claire and Luciana are already annoyed by his line of questioning and my line of sarcastic remarks.

"The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to public," she states and then turns to Nick. "Can we drop a steer, please?"

"Should we feed her without Al-"

"Drop a steer," Luciana barks, quickly cutting Nick off. Annoyed and indignant, Nick presses a button to drop a dear.

"How long has the animal been in here?"

"Since it hatched, all its life," Claire responds.

"Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it," Claire defends in a clipped tone. I resist making a joke about me getting walked in favor of remaining focused on the task at hand.

There's a rumbling noise outside and a huge crane lowers a hunk of beef down from above.

"And you feed it with that?" Owen is fiercely judging Claire and her choices concerning the I-Rex now. Claire isn't getting his point, seeming bemused and still mildly annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" Claire says, challenging him.

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional," Owen elaborates.

"Your raptors are born in captivity-"

"With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane," Owen states sternly, cutting off Claire. "At least she knows that means food."

Sighing I smile at the remembrance of my childhood. Like my sisters I imprinted on Owen when I was born, but I matured much slower than them.

Owen seems increasingly concerned, but Claire isn't sharing his opinion. She adopts a very patronizing, sarcastic tone.

"So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?" Claire teases.

"Probably not a good idea," Owen murmurs in a dark tone.

"Oh for God's sake Isla has a trainer!" Luciana blurts out abruptly, her frustration reaching its peak. Instantly she slaps a hand over her mouth and Claire's eyes widen.

Owen and I are taken aback by this news and he presses for more information, despite them clearly not wanting him to know of the trainer in the first place.

"Who is this trainer? Did they imprint on the I-Rex after she hatched? Do they feed her regularly? Why aren't they here?" Owen rattles off and the assistant hangs her head in regret.

"Did they name her Isla? Because I like it," I remark offhandedly.

"The trainer is a younger member of the park who up until the opening will not be allowed to discuss the asset. She was present when the I-Rex hatched and did imprint on it. She does feed the I-Rex regularly, in fact, the crane is a rarity. However today the trainer was busy so she couldn't make it." Claire answers each question carefully with timed precision and detail-lacking responses. "And yes she did come up with the name Isla."

"Who is she?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Claire counters and I raise an eyebrow. Why are they so intent on hiding her identity from us.

"I want to speak with her, you know consult like Masrani said," Owen responds. Slinking up I lean into Claire and sniff her jacket, there's a familiar smell of strawberry perfume and eucalyptus shampoo on her. Claire steps back, but it is too late I already know who the trainer is.

"Alpha do you remember what Althea Foster said she did the first night you met?" I prompt and Owen pales.

"She said she was a new asset trainer, but she wouldn't say for what animal...I assumed she was a new petting zoo attendant," Owen answers and then he scowls. "You're not saying she's...wait she is the trainer for this thing?!"

"Owen she-"

"No! She cannot be! She is nineteen years old," Owen argues vehemently.

"But she is. Sweet, young, naive, and innocent Althea Foster is the trainer for this parks newest monster," I hiss and glare at the two women. Althea does not deserve to be placed in so much danger.

"It was an accident," Luciana interjects on behalf of Claire and herself. "Her mother brought her to an investors meeting and Althea was left to her own devices. She snuck into the lab and watched the I-Rex hatch, therefore she imprinted on it and we had no choice but to make her the trainer."

"How did she get into the lab?" Owen questions incredulously. This news has made his protective side really flare up.

"She had her mothers security card and when she saw the eggs hatching she didn't want them to be alone," Claire explains and Owen shakes his head.

"Of course she didn't," he grumbles, though a fond grin plays at his lips.

At this moment I take notice that the dinosaur hasn't emerged from the jungle to eat the meat.

"Not concerning dear Althea, but shouldn't the dinosaur have come out by now?" I pose to redirect the conversation. Owen gets mopey and depressed when he hears about the girl he loves, the girl he let go.

Claire leans over and taps on the glass with furrowed eyebrows. I roll my eyes, the dinosaur isn't a fish in a fish tank.

"Where is it?" she whispers. Now it is Owen's turn to be sarcastic and he takes his chance.

"What? Is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Ignoring him, Claire shakes her head and steps over to a security console.

"It was just here. We were just here," Claire mutters.

"Yes and so was the trainer, you know at times Isla won't show herself unless she's here," Luciana reasons and Claire frowns. The park manager goes to one of the thermal imaging consoles and activates it. It performs a scan of the jungle.

After a moment it emits an annoyed buzzing sound and flashes the readout "NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED." The other computer screens arranged around the room begin beeping in alarm and they all show the same words. They're not detecting any body heat inside the paddock. The Indominus Rex isn't showing up.

Owen walks over to a window at the far end of the room and frowns at something. I follow behind him and gape at the huge claw marks covering the side wall. My stomach drops at the sight, what if they created something that could climb out?

"Oh, shoot," he says, almost swearing.

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks," Nick muses in alarm. Across the room, Owen points out the window and poses a dangerous question.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Claire and Luciana turn sharply and come to look at the marks.

"You think it...?" Claire trails off and in a snap the realization hits her. The reaction is immediate she begins trembling and grabs the arm of her assistant in a protective move. "Oh, God!" Claire whips around and starts for the door, dragging her blonde along with. "She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room!"

Owen and I watch them sprint out then turn and look back out the window. By the rear door of the paddock, I can see numerous deep scratch marks in the concrete going up almost the entire height.

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

The white Mercedes tears down the dirt path, going full speed without a care. Claire is driving while I sit silently. We are racing back to the main area of the park in panic.

I desperately hope the I-Rex has not escaped, I cannot imagine the amount of destruction that could occur if it really has escaped.

"We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!" Claire shouts into her phone to ACU and then tosses it aside. "Lucy dial up the control room." Numbly I sit up and dial the control room on my phone then put it on the Bluetooth.

"Yeah, hello?" Lowery picks up after the second ring and Claire snaps into the car's speaker instantly.

"Lowery get me coordinates on the Indominus!"

"Okay, yeah, uh...let me do... uh, I'm doin' it right now," he stammers.

"And get me Althea Foster!"

 **III**

Echidna

 **III**

"Alpha I want it on the record that I disapprove of this plan," I comment as the personnel entrance to the main area of the enclosure slides open.

"Noted," Owen allows as we enter the paddock. Warily Nick, Owen, and I walk through the jungle to the back wall, where a worker, his nametag reads Ellis, is inspecting the claw marks. Owen is alert and Nick looks nervous, but we made it to the back wall without incident. Alpha raises his arm and feels the deep grooves with his bare hand while I look up at the looming wall.

Our enclosure isn't nearly this closed off and militaristic and somehow this faux jungle is much more imposing.

"That wall's forty feet high. You really think she could've climbed out?" Nick wonders out loud sounding worried and hopeful.

"Depends," Owen replies

"On what?"

"What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

My skin crawls at the near silence and foreign smell of a hybrid dinosaur. Something feels off in this cage, something is definitely wrong.

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

"Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage," Lowery reports.

"Oh thank God," I breathe in relief, she's still in the cage.

"Well, that's impossible. I was just there," Claire says, dumbfounded.

"Claire, I'm telling you, she's in the cage," Lowery repeats intently.

There is drowning silence before Lowery speaks again.

"What? Wait a second, there are people in there." Claire and I both gasp in terror before she screams a desperate order.

"Get them out of there now! Now!"

"Paddock 11, this is Control! You need to evacuate the containment!" Vivian squeaks frantically and my heart clenches.

 **III**

Echidna

 **III**

The radio on the guard abruptly crackles to life as I reach out to the wall.

Something about the scratches isn't right, they don't look like climbing scratches.

The voice is garbled and fast in the radio and calls my attention.

"Paddock 11 do you copy!?"

Nick answers, he doesn't seem concerned, although Owen is already glancing around, suddenly uneasy. Alpha makes a move to grab my arm as the voice comes in more clearly.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

Nick looks confused, but Owen and I spring into action. The fleshy disguise on my skin melts away instantly, as survival overcomes vanity.

"Go!" Owen shouts and pushes Nick and Ellis to run for the door.

My protective instincts kick in and I roughly pull Owen into a sprint, pushing past Nick. Nick is slow and lags behind, but I cannot concern myself with him. Turning, he runs back the other way. Owen and Ellis skid to a halt as the I-Rex emerges from the jungle and blocks their escape. It bellows forth a mighty roar. We whip around and scramble back the way we came, but Ellis isn't fast enough. The I-Rex snatches him up and swallows him whole.

The sight of it sends me into hyperdrive and my true eyes flash out as I let out a panicked snarl.

I stand my ground for a solid moment as to allow Alpha to get a head start.

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

An unbearable crunching sound echoes on the speaker and I flinch harshly.

"Oh Ellis," I whimper and hastily wipe tears from my face. Looking over I can see Claire is equally as shaken and horrified.

 **III**

Echidna

 **III**

Reaching the back door, Nick uses a handprint ID and a security code to override the door lock. It's a stupid move and one we'll all pay for.

"DON'T!" I screech, but to no avail. The huge door begins to open.

The idiot guard jogs to the opening door, hesitating only for a second. He looks to Owen and I and then the dangling severed legs of Ellis in the I-Rex's mouth before bolting out.

 **III**

Luciana

 **III**

"Somebody talk to me! What is happening?"Claire yells as she presses the gas pedal to the floor, desperately willing the car to move faster.

 **III**

Echidna

 **III**

The door begins to slowly close and I sigh in a millisecond of relief. Maybe this dinosaur won't escape, but my Alpha sure as hell needs to.

Air pumping through my lungs I press forward to take the hand of Owen and help him stay ahead of the Indominus.

"Shit!" he swears and we slip through the narrowing open with the predator gaining on us from behind.

Outside the paddock workers rush around in a wild panic, trying to escape, as Indominus gets halfway through before the door closes on her.

"It won't hold," I breathe. She snaps her jaws at Owen and flails her one free arm. Owen slips his hand into mine and slides us both underneath the construction crane. He falls flat on his stomach while I roll on my side, both of us in view to watch the I-Rex.

Isla pushes the door off of its track partially, but completely breaks it apart. She steps out and surveys her new freedom.

We watch, wide-eyed, as Indominus stomps over to where Nick is sitting in front of a pickup truck.

The man is whimpering and begging and praying, but it won't save him.

I hear her thundering steps as she walks around the left side of the truck. Nick peers around the bumper and promptly sobs when he sees the huge tail disappearing around the rear of the truck. He turns back, closes his eyes, and kisses a crucifix.

Suddenly the truck is violently knocked aside, flying through the air and crashing noisily to the ground, leaving the Nick sitting out in the open completely exposed.

Owen meets his gaze before large jaws snap down and complete a full hemicorporectomy.

Unable to comprehend how ill save Owen from this I stay still frozen in fear.

Acting quickly, Owen draws a survival knife and rolls over onto his back. Reaching up, he grabs the crane's fuel line and hacks desperately at it with his blade until he finally slices through it, rupturing it and spewing gasoline down onto us. Hurriedly, he smears it all over himself and then me in an effort to mask our scents. He continues to cost us until I hold up my hand and nod in a signal that I can no longer recognize our smells.

Silently he rolls to hide side and encases me in his arms so we can both watch her clawed paws on the ground.

Having finished eating Nick, Isla now approaches the crane and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Owen lies back, perfectly still, as the dinosaur's bloodied, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer. My heart pounds in my ears and I hold my breath until finally she withdraws and lumbers away.

Slowly, Owen lifts his head, watching her go. Her thudding footsteps retreat into the distance and thunder in my eardrums.

Owen lies back and exhales in relief. I remain curled up and tense all over until she's far enough away that I can't hear her.

That wasn't a dinosaur, that was a monster.


	12. Chapter 11 Crashing Down

Luciana

 **III**

The control room is quiet when Claire and I rush in.

"Everyone remain calm."

There's no response from the shaken attendants and the solemn expressions on their faces makes my mouth go dry. What just happened was an atrocity but it would pale in comparison to what would happen if Isla were allowed into a populated area.

"The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence," Claire says clearly and rushes to lean over Lowery's computer.

"Okay, it's moving really fast," he comments uneasily. Vivian promptly taps her headset and begins issuing an alert.

"This is control, put out a park-wide alert-"

"Hang up the damn phone, please!"

Masrani barks and Vivian halts mid sentence.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information. Everything is fine," she lies in a shaky voice.

"Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this," Masrani advises calmly. "It was an eventuality, okay?"

"You should put that in the brochure. Eventually, one of these things will eat somebody," Lowery snarks, not at all impressed with how Masrani wants to handle this. I don't agree with him at all but I can see his reasoning.

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction. ACU can handle this, no one else is gonna get-"

"Eaten?" Lowery finishes for Claire.

Claire looks to me and I meet her gaze while swallowing down the growing lump in my throat.

"I'll call ACU and discuss details," I volunteer and turn my back on everyone while briskly exiting to escape the cloistering tension.

Organization and attention to detail have always been my strong suit so I can do both under stress.

 **III**

Alexandra

 **III**

The raptor research arena is abustle when I pull up in my black Subaru.

Parking, I shut the car off and step out of the AC and into the beating sun. Sunglasses shield my eyes from the worst of it but the heat makes me regret wearing a jacket.

Strolling up to the raptor holding area, where I usually find Owen Grady, I instead come upon Barry and Hoskins.

They are closely watching the raptors in their separate body cages and Barry is softly stroking Echo.

"Barry!" I call and his gaze jerks up. The man smiles at me and comes around to let me in to the feeding area.

"Aakarshaka! This is about the intern earlier?" He questions and I chuckle. Barry has never shied away from calling me by my real name and not the easier American version.

"Barry you know it is. As the parks Employee Safety Supervisor I have to investigate all incidents involving foolish interns and hungry raptors as well as heroic trainers," I respond, somewhat sarcastically. Taking a short investigative glance around before, I lean in to whisper a smug comment to Barry. "Sometimes I swear you're the only sane person around here."

"These people never learn," he concurs and I chuckle.

"At the very least I'm getting paid to clean up their messes." Lowering my voice to an even quieter level I shoot Hoskins the tiniest of looks and pose a question to Barry. "We don't like him do we?"

"Not at all," he murmurs back and then in sync we both turn back to Hoskins and give fake smiles.

There's a second of silence before Hoskins opens his mouth to ask the most basic of questions.

"How fast can they run?"'

"Forty," Barry responds and moves to stroke Delta. "Fifty when they're hungry."

"You ever open them up, see what they can do?" he continues and I frown.

"No," Barry replies the second I snap out a similar response.

"Of course not."

Promptly at our words Delta jerks and growls at the offending man.

"Shit!" He swears and jumps back. "That got me. It got me."

"What do you think? Want to take one home?" Barry teases.

"That'd be a mess of paperwork," I grumble and cross my arms.

"Hey, don't joke," he says and then launches into a story I care not to hear. "When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup. It was, like, two months old. It could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed. Watch over me." He pauses and I raise an eyebrow. "My wife, she came at me with a steak knife. It took a chunk out of her arm."

Suddenly there's burning question in my head, what did he do to his wife to make her want to attack him?

"Did you put him down?" Barry queries, a safer question than the one I have in mind.

"Hell, no. We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and..." Hoskins trails off and rudely points at the raptor. "What's his name?"

"Delta. And she's a girl," Barry states calmly and I roll my eyes.

"Can I?" Hoskins gestures to Delta and Barry barely tilts his head. Hoskins pats Delta who instantly snarls insidiously. "Wow." Scoffing I shake my head at the scene.

Just as the conversation settles a sharp automated voice comes over the speakers in the same moment my phone and Barry's buzz.

"Code 19!"

Barry and I whip out our phones and the second I read the message my heart skips a beat. There was a breach in the new paddock, two men are down, and the asset has escaped.

"That's the new one! They said we lost two guys!" Barry shouts to his fellow raptor staff while I stare at my phone.

"What's a Code 19?" Hoskins questions.

"That's Indominus!" Barry yells and I pinch my nose. Barry turns to Hoskins and I, saying what I can't admit. "Asset out of containment. These people, they never learn."

Taking a moment I inhale and prepare myself for panic mode. Barry storms by us and Hoskins flips out his own phone. I must still look dazed because he holds it up and grumbles something to himself he wouldn't want me to hear.

"They're gonna learn all kinds of things about their new asset now." He dials a fast numbers and holds it to his ear. "Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here."

My eyes narrow as he walks off and I huff. I leave the control room for one morning and all hell breaks loose.

My own phone comes up to my ear and I patiently wait for the control room to pick up. I have a royal scolding to handout.

 **III**

Persephone

 **III**

"You guys been here before?" The question is the cheesiest way to start a flirtatious conversation and it comes from Zach. He's trying his hand at flirting with the girls sitting behind us on the monorail, well behind Zach and Gray and in front of me. The seats are in pairs but you can turn any set to make a quad.

"If Mom and Dad get divorced, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

The question is like a smack in the face, one that make me choke on the water I'm drinking. Zach whips around with wide eyes, his attention now fully on Gray. After a minute of stunned silence from Zach and shocked coughing from me, the two of us manage to compose ourselves.

"What? Why would you say that?" Zach demands and I swallow nervously. Oh the cat is out of the bag now, I knew it wouldn't take Gray long to find out.

"Because they are."

"No, they're not getting-" Zach stutters and glances at my revealing eyes. "They're not getting divorced."

"Look. You haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way," Zach reasons and ignores my nervous expression.

"They get mail from two different lawyers," Gray states.

"That doesn't mean anything," Zach snaps. He's growing frustrated in his disbelief.

"I googled. They're divorce lawyers," Gray deadpans and Zach sighs. He looks to me and I give a tiny nod of confirmation.

"I'm sorry," I murmur and Zach frowns.

"You've known this entire time?!" Zach hisses with betrayal painted on his face and Gray only gazed at me with heartbroken eyes. "Of course you have."

"It wasn't my place to tell," I say plaintively. "And I was trying to protect you."

"All right, whatever," Zach grumbles and shakes his head. He's angry but he's trying to brush it off and shield himself. "You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone next year anyway." Gray flinches at the premise of being left behind and despite the compromising conversation I jump in.

"Zach," I warn and he rolls his eyes at me.

"I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced," he continues and Gray starts sniffling and crying. "Hey, knock it off. You're gonna cry?"

"Zach!" I snap and stand up, pushing Zach aside to squeeze in between the pair so I can comfort Gray.

"Look. You're gonna get two of everything, right? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two-"

"I don't want two of everything," Gray spits out, cutting off Zach's list.

"Yeah, well, it's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up. You shouldn't have even had a nanny this long," Zach sneers and I elbow him sharply. Gray, however, nods and pulls away from my arms. It's cold rejection and I hastily move back to my own seat.

Grey stares out from the glass window and it falls silent between the three of us.

In truth I haven't really been Gray's nanny for the past two years, I've been more of an older sister watching over him.

Outside the window am entourage of armored vehicles tearing down the dirt road catches my eye and peaks my curiosity.


End file.
